


Finding Light

by xNinjaGurl50



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Not really... only mentioned like 2 times), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Acts Like a Cat, BE PREPARED FOR FLUFF, I don't want to spoil it, Logan is reluctant, Not Beta Read, Patton isn't what you are probably thinking, Roman is a drama queen, Virgil fights a raccoon, Virgil is a mother cat, just read it, major fluff, that will make sense once you read it, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: (Based loosely on CrossedMoon's "Finding Midnight")Virgil is walking home when he hears hissing in an alleyway. Will he ignore it and continue on his merry way, or will he have compassion and save the poor creature who is whining in distress?





	Finding Light

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda misinterpreted the tags on CrossedMoon's "Finding Midnight", so here you go. It will all make sense if you've read both, but eh. Not beta-read (I don't even have one) and I haven't even read it over myself, but I've been working on it all summer, so I thought "Might as well finish it and post."
> 
> TW: Death of a cat (Non-graphic)

* * *

Virgil groaned as yet another person bumped into him as he walked down the street. He fixed his large headphones on his head as he shoved his hands in his patchwork hoodie. He wasn’t playing anything through them, his phone in his backpack instead of on his person for fear of a robbery. The wire simply led into his pocket, as he fiddled with the end of it as he walked. He just didn't want someone trying to talk to him with the usual, ”how was your day?” and ”nice weather!”. He was already tired from a long day at work, working at a cafe. He hated the people he worked with, and the people he served, but it paid the bills only a college student had. He was at least thankful that he didn’t have to get yet another job, due to his two roommates and best friends (and also pains in the a**) that shared the rent of their small apartment. At least he had only one (stressful) job and lived with two people who he knew and knew his anxiety problems, instead of a random person that wouldn’t care whatsoever.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he realized the vacancy of the street, which normally wasn’t a problem for him, although being the only one on a dark street at night gave him chills that crept up his spine. He pulled his hoodie closer to him, shivering as a chill passed through him. He pulled his backpack off of his shoulders, unzipping the pocket as he walked. He pulled his phone out, turning it on and waited for the bright screen to dissolve into the lock screen. Pressing his password in, he went to his messages and pulled up the group chat with his two friends.

* * *

**_[9:37 PM] Calculator Watch:_ ** Roman, where is my crofters? I told you specifically not to touch it.

**_[9:41 PM] Calculator Watch:_ ** Roman!

**_[9:45 PM] Princey:_ ** Hold your horses, specs! I am going to the store now to replace them!

**_[9:45 PM] Calculator Watch:_ ** I do not own any horses, and furthermore, why would I need to hold them? I would most likely have a suitable living space such as a stable.

* * *

Virgil smiled as he watched Roman’s texting bubble popped up, obviously about to explain the phrase step by step with him. Virgil moved his thumbs over the keyboard, ready to join in on the conversation when the dark alleyway to his left let out a loud clang. He jumped, clutching his phone to his chest, his headphones slipping down his neck as what seemed like a lid rolled around, before crashing to the ground. Virgil peered into the alleyway, as mewls and growls emanated out of it. Virgil quickly turned on his flashlight, fumbling before the light shone abruptly into the darkness, chasing it away. 

The light flooded into the alleyway, revealing a fat, dirty raccoon hissing as it got closer to something behind a trash can. Virgil heard tiny mewls and cries of what sounded like a kitten, obviously calling for its mother. Virgil felt conflicted. He should just walk away, let nature take its course. Circle of life, right? Not to mention, who knew what diseases he could get if that raccoon decided to attack him. Virgil sighed as he started to turn away from the alley, continuing.

_ Maybe its mother will come to the rescue… _ He thought as he left the alleyway, trying his hardest not to look back. He heard the mewls turn into yowls, the hissing increasing. He shut his eyes, struggling with his mind. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips as he turned the flashlight back on, rushing into the alleyway. In one swift move, he held the lid of the trashcan that fell, using it as a shield as he approached. The raccoon immediately sensed him, backing up as it hissed at Virgil, growling as its beady eyes stared him down. It tried to inch towards the dumpster again, which Virgil responded by thrusting the lid towards it.

“Shoo! Get out of here!” He said shakily, inching closer to where the kitten was. The raccoon yelped at his sudden movement, turning and scurrying away, bumping into the trash that littered the place. Virgil sighed in relief, letting the lid drop. The meowing continued, undisturbed by the events that just happened. The kitten must be younger than Virgil originally thought. Virgil cursed himself internally for his heart as he carefully crept around the dumpster, his flashlight reflecting off the metal of it. 

Right by the dumpster, curled up in a tiny ball, was a white fluffball of a cat. It curled into the fur of a black and white mother cat, who lay dead next to it. By the looks of it, she seemed to have died while giving birth, this kitten being the lone survivor. The poor thing had matted fur, dirty and red in some places. Virgil could see it attempting to limp closer to its mother meowing in distress and confusion. The small creature didn’t even look a couple of hours old, its eyes and ears still fused shut, its head turning towards its mother to nurse. Virgil’s heart shattered for the poor cat, his mind stuttering to a halt at the sight. When you think of a kitten that was just born, its eyes not even open yet, you imagine the fat, round bodies, the happy meows of a full and satisfied kitten. This was not that. Not at all. He didn’t know what to do, he had never been in a situation like this. He quickly turned on his phone, dialing Logan, his practical, logical friend. 

“Hello?” His normal robotic tone filtered through his phone.

“ Logan! Look, I have a situation…” Virgil glanced from deeper inside the alley where the raccoon went, to the small kitten. Logan instantly picked up the anxiety in his voice, shushing Roman in the background.

“Virgil, what happened?” Virgil took a calming breath.

“Ok, I was walking past an alleyway, and I heard a noise in it. Turns out, it was a raccoon that was trying to attack a kitten. I… I drove it off…” He heard two sets of sighs from that, “and I don’t know what to do with the kitten.” Logan hummed from the other side, shuffling with what sounded like a coat. 

“Where are you? We’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Just… don’t touch it yet, until we get there, ok?” Virgil nodded, almost facepalming a second later, realizing they couldn’t see it.

“Mhm. Bye.” He hung up, letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Virgil smiled as Logan climbed out of his car, parked on the side of the road. Virgil looked at the passenger side, seeing his other friend not inside. He gave a questioning look to Logan, who sighed in response.

“As soon as he heard about a kitten being in danger, he insisted we help it. He is currently at the pet store to accommodate it…” Virgil nodded, still playing with his hoodie strings nervously.

“It's over here…” Virgil led Logan to the spot, the still meowing newborn inching closer to its mother in clumsy motions. Logan’s face dropped at the sight, his heart probably shattering as well. He doesn’t like to admit it often, but he does have a heart. A big one at that. And from the hardening look on his face, they were going to have a new addition in their apartment.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Virgil nodded as he sat down, not minding the dirt. He had a feeling they might be there for a while. Logan came back soon enough with a box and one of Roman’s soft blankets. On top was a small folded soft washcloth (again, Roman’s). Virgil’s eyebrows raised at that, wondering why Roman would allow this. Logan smirked at him as he sat down as well, setting the box down.

“No, he doesn’t know. It's for a good cause, so he will have to take it up with me… also, this is payback for him stealing my crofters.” Virgil chuckled before his eyes landed once more on the kitten. His frown slid off his face, as well as Logan’s. 

Logan inched closer to the kitten, unfolding the washcloth, placing it on his knee. He looked at Virgil, who inched as well, his eyes wide. 

”We should try to approach it slowly. It obviously is confused as its mother is not nursing it, so we should be slow to it.” Logan turned back towards the kitten, getting closer and closer until he was inches away from it, making sure that it's erratic movements didn't accidentally bump it into him. Virgil mimicked him, sitting side by side with Logan.

”I think it would be best if you do this, as you were the one to find him…” Virgil nodded, his hand shaking a bit in fear of harming the small creature. Logan smiled.

”Don’t touch it, but place your hand close to it so it can feel your heat. I'd advise waiting until it calms a bit.” Virgil nodded, watching the kitten diligently. The petite creature thrashed around a bit, nuzzling its mother's fur a little. Virgil waited a couple of minutes until it started to nuzzle more than thrash about. Virgil carefully stretched his hand forward, centimeters from the kitten’s body. He watched, with stars in his eyes as the creature paused its movements, before smelling the air. The small head extended to his hand, sniffing. Logan and Virgil waited with bated breath before the kitten rubbed its head across Virgil’s hand, meowing. Virgil felt like sobbing with the cuteness as the kitten rubbed his head all over Virgil’s hand, stumbling toward him. Logan handed him the washcloth, still watching with amazed eyes. 

”Wrap him up in this. He seems… Dirty from being born most likely hours earlier.” He eyes the shiny coat of red on the cat, its fur matted and sticking up in some places. Virgil nodded, before carefully taking the washcloth, wrapping it gingerly around the small kitten’s body. It meowed and purred as it rolled around in the material, probably thinking the soft fabric of the washcloth as fur. Virgil brought the washcloth close to his chest, cradling the small cat in his arms as it pushed at the washcloth, trying to nurse. Logan smiled, reaching to take the washcloth from him when Virgil turned away protectively, hissing at Logan. He leaned back, dumbfounded.

”Did you just… Hiss at me?” Virgil glared at his still outstretched hands.

”I do that when I'm fed up with people.” Logan crossed his arms after pushing the box towards him, huffing in irritation.

”You really are like a mother cat.” He muttered as Virgil carefully placed the kitten in the blankets, smiling all the while. Virgil looked over at him, narrowing his eyes.

”What was that?” Logan shook his head as he stood up, brushing off his pants.

”Nothing, We should get going…” He pulled out his phone as he headed towards his car, not looking back at Virgil. Virgil gave a satisfied nod at his own actions, as he carefully picked the box up by the open flaps on either side, careful not to jostle it too much as he stood up. He looked once more at the mother cat with a sad expression, before following Logan.

He closed the car door, buckling himself in before he held the box tightly. Logan placed his phone down, putting the car into drive.

”I have informed Roman that we have received the kitten. He is currently at the apartment, setting everything up… I hope he didn't overdo it…” Virgil snorted as he looked out the window, one hand inside the box for the kitten to rub against.

”When has Roman ever not overdo anything?” there was silence for a couple of seconds.

”Touche.” 

* * *

Virgil hissed at an over-enthusiastic Roman as he came rushing to meet the new kitten when they arrive. Logan hid a smirk as he closed the door behind him, turning back to Virgil batting at Roman with one hand, while the other pressed the box closer to his chest. Roman pouted and groaned dramatically, making some offended princey noises.

“Oh come on, Stormy night! Let me see it!” Virgil hissed again, before carefully picking up the wrapped kitten. It mewled in response. Virgil quickly hid it in his hoodie, covering it from Roman’s prying eyes. 

”No, you can't see Patton.” the two blinked owlishly.

”You… You already named it?” Logan asked, looking warily at the patch that hid the small creature. Virgil growled in his throat, hissing again when Roman jumped up in joy. 

”DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE KEEPING IT?!” He bounced on his heels like a little kid. Logan facepalmed. 

”I guess so since I dare not try to pry ’Patton’ from his hands…” Logan got a more violent growl in response. 

”Yup thought so.” he nodded. He turned to Roman, ignoring the purr like sounds emitting from Virgil as the kitten rubbed its head over his hand. Roman merely stared at the scene.

”He’s like a mother cat.” Logan snorted.

”My thoughts exactly.” Virgil growled at them.

”What is that supposed to mean?!” Logan sighs.

”Virgil, you were literally purring a second ago. You haven't let that thing, ” Virgil growled, ” out of your sight since you found it, and you're growling in defense of it!” Roman stifled a laugh.

”More like ’smother’.” Virgil hissed again. Logan, more than enough done with his roommates, quickly changed the subject. 

”Roman, might we see what you have bought for the kitten? I hope you bought some cat shampoo, as we are going to need to bathe it.” One look from Virgil made him change his mind.

”I mean, Virgil will give it a bath, as he seems thoroughly attached to the kitten.” Roman huffed again, grumbling about something under his breath.

”Yes, I did. I already sat the stuff in the bathroom. I was thinking of using the sink, rather than a huge bathtub.” Logan nodded, watching Virgil and the kitten bond.

”I think, perhaps, Virgil should carry on with caring for the kitten himself.” 

”What! But I want to take care of the kitten too!” Roman pleaded, a childish pout playing on his lips. 

”Well, this is a newborn kitten, who hasn't been groomed properly by a mother cat. It seems to think that Virgil is its mother. We shouldn’t add new scents to it when it hasn't even been properly bathed or nursed. AFTER a couple of days, then we can add our scents to the mix.” 

“A COUPLE DAYS! I WANT TO PLAY WITH IT THOUGH…!” Roman whined, childishly slinking to the couch as he groaned. Logan shook his head before motioning with his head to the bathroom.

“It’s all yours. I suggest taking it to your room after you are done…” Logan walked past Virgil to console a still sobbing Roman.

Virgil smirked as he pets the kitten like an evil villain.

* * *

Virgil smiled happily as he walked into the bathroom, shutting it and locking it. He didn’t want Roman getting any ideas while he was giving Patton a bath. He didn’t want the big oaf to scare his poor darling. Virgil carefully placed the kitten still wrapped in the washcloth on the counter as he got the water running. He felt the water as it went from freezing to pleasantly warm, to burning. He yelped slightly before adjusting it till he was satisfied it wouldn’t hurt his baby. Virgil absentmindedly reflected on the change of his attitude as he pets the kitten while the sink filled. 

If someone was to tell him that in thirty short minutes, he’d be absolutely flipping out over a small creature, he’d probably think you’re crazy then block you on every media there ever was. Yet here he was, literally acting like a cat. 

_ Maybe it’s because I understand how it feels to be small and helpless…  _ he thought with a frown, turning off the faucet.  _ Either way, I won’t let this creature be hurt ever. _ He smiled as he picked up the small kitten, who purred in response. Virgil carefully placed the kitten in the sink, the water barely reaching its stomach as it mewled. Virgil went down on his knees, his face just above the sink as he reached for the small cup, pouring the warm water over the cat. 

He smiled and giggled as he moved around, a little disoriented. Virgil carefully squirted some of the cat shampoos, warming the cold turquoise liquid in his hand before scrubbing it on the kitten, the little kitten looked brand new, its fur shiny. It sniffed the air, it's little nose pointed towards Virgil as it wobbled towards him in the water. Virgil snorted as the water drained, before taking a clean washcloth and picking Patton up. 

He placed him carefully in the middle of the counter as he maneuvered the washcloth to carefully dry some of its sopping wet fur. Virgil smiled in triumph as Patton’s white fur was clean, sticking up in places when Virgil rubbed it with the cloth. 

Virgil tapped his cheeks, which stung slightly with all the smiling he’d been doing. He shook it off as he picked up Patton. He went to unlock the bathroom door but stopped quickly when he realized Patton was shivering violently. His little body shook, and his meows turned to distressed mewls again. Virgil quickly opened his patchwork hoodie, closing the fabric around Patton and his hand. Patton's paws found Virgil’s shirt, still slightly wet, and clung to it as he purred, nudging his face into the fabric of his shirt, and the hand still covering him as he was enveloped with warmth. 

Virgil quickly ran out of the bathroom and to his room, not bothering to look in the living room where Roman was most likely still complaining about how he hasn't even HELD Patton yet! Virgil snorted as he got to his not realizing the presence behind him as he reached toward the handle.

”Virgil.” He jumped, Patton, squeaking in surprise at the sudden movement. He blew a breath as he saw who it was.

”Lo! Man, you scared the crap out of me… Don't do that!” Virgil whisper-shouted, using his free hand to cover Patton as if he was in danger. Logan rolled his eyes as he thrust a small babies bottle full of milk to him.

”Here. I'm guessing by the way he is kneading your chest, he's hungry.” Virgil took it carefully, looking at Patton as he purred and whined. Logan crossed his arms, watching Patton.

”Just as an aside, so you know, don't give him cow’s milk. It may make him sick. I texted Roman to get some kitten formula at the pet store. The box should have the instructions on it when you need it next, which shouldn’t be that long. As a newborn, he will need to feed often. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. It’ll be a lot of work.” He waved before leaving. Virgil blew a breath as he went inside his room.

Virgil shut the door, not bothering with the lights. Virgil carefully placed Patton on his bed amongst the blankets as he rushed to get ready for bed. He'd always glance at the pile, occasionally having to run to place Patton back in the middle when he stumbled too close to the edge as he looked for Virgil. Right before Virgil was about to get into bed, he caught the light at his desk. He sighed as he turned it off.

_ Homework will have to wait till later… _ He thought as he picked Patton up, who happily purred at his presence. He sat on his bed, holding Patton carefully as he picked up the bottle. He held Patton close to his chest as he struggled, meowing in distress as he searched for something to eat. Virgil carefully brought the nipple to his mouth, the kitten latching on immediately, his paws reaching out into the air as it ate. Virgil smiled, laying his head on the backboard. He waited before he felt the kitten unlatch from the bottle, squirming around. Virgil carefully placed the bottle to the side, turning just to catch a tiny yawn. Virgil’s heart almost combusts at the sight. Virgil carefully laid on his back, covering enough of his torso as he was going to get with a kitten on his chest. He had to hold a hand around the small body as it stumbled around his chest, confused. He seemed to finally get the idea, as he carefully stretched, purring as he laid his head down on Virgil’s chest. Virgil smiled as he slowly closed his eyes. To any normal person, they’d be freaking out they’d crush the small creature, but a childhood of fearing the demons of the night programmed his body to paralyze itself as soon as he felt the need to sleep. In this instance, he was grateful, though he was not pleased with the sleep paralysis, though that could wait. As he drifted off to sleep, he finally felt calm. He had something to take care of, and he wouldn’t let anything stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> That is too cute for me to handle... and I wrote it. This was just something little I worked on during the summer, which I probably shouldn't have because I have so much to do, and not to mention the two WIP's I am trying to bulk up chapters for before I dare even try to post it on here, so that is fun. I will say, one of them is a medieval magic au, while the other one (which I am working on with a friend) is a modern hero/villain au. So I guess stay in tune for those! (I suspect the hero/villain au will be coming out first...)


End file.
